


Meeting the Family

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Fallout Verse [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Gerard Piqué, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Sergio Ramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: Soon after they accidentally mated, Geri meets Sergio's brother. It does not go well.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Fallout Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chronologically I wrote this right after I wrote Fallout, so this gets posted first. Timeline-wise this fits in soon after Chapter 7 of Fallout, with plenty of time that then passes between this fic and Chapter 8 of Fallout. Just so you know where we're at...  
> 2\. Many thanks as usual to the wonderful [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk) for betaing!  
> 3\. This got a bit experimental. There is no direct speech in this one because... I didn't feel like using it. I have been assured that while it feels a bit weird for the first paragraph, you get used to it very quickly and it still reads well. :) I hope you'll agree! :D

Geri meets René first and it doesn’t go well.

Their mating is still fresh, still new, Geri and Sergio still unsure how to act around each other. There are a lot of arguments, but there is one thing they are forced to agree on: They’ll have to make a public statement soon before everything goes to shit. Lord knows the press vultures are already circling, just waiting for a juicy headline or revealing story. If they don’t get ahead of things, they’re going to blow up in their faces. Neither of them wants that.

So René comes to Barcelona, for a meeting with Geri, his agent and Sergio. They’re supposed to meet at Geri’s place to avoid the press, and they’re supposed to meet at three in the afternoon. René shows up at noon.

When the first thing René does is try to crush Geri’s fingers during their handshake, Geri is pretty sure he knows why René came early.

Sergio’s brother is - not excited about their mating. Geri can understand that, he gets the protective instincts that must be driving René crazy. Not only did his little brother suddenly get mated, but he also got mated to his fiercest rival. Plus, it’s not like Sergio (or Geri!) had meant for this to happen and René, of course, knows this. So yeah, Geri gets it, to a point at least. But he feels rather insulted by the way René is trying to make it seem like this entire thing is Geri’s fault.

They argue, because of course they do. René’s protective instincts flaring up so strongly that he’s yelling at Geri within five minutes after arrival, and Geri yelling back because no one, not even his mate’s own brother, gets to challenge him in his own home. Or anywhere else for that matter. The two Alphas square off right in Geri’s living room, fists balled and teeth bared, and it wouldn’t take much for things to boil over, only a tiny spark and they would blow up. And then things would get _really_ ugly…

Sergio makes them stop. He forcefully pushes Geri a step back, hisses at him to calm the fuck down - and when Geri, outraged, growls at him for getting between him and his challenger, Sergio shoves him again. It’s bullshit, obviously, because firstly _René_ is the one being an asshole here, Geri only _re_ acted, and secondly it _hurts_ that Sergio’s taking his brother’s side. It’s not like _any_ of this is Geri’s fault even when René is trying to make it out like it is - and, really, Geri’s not the enemy here, is he?!

He’s getting ready for a whole new argument with Sergio, when the Omega turns around and shoves René too, hissing like an angry cat. René looks shocked and Sergio - he’s _livid_. And Geri? He just… sort of settles in to watch.

Sergio is not happy with either of them. Not Geri, who according to him is a complete and utter asshole and I don’t need you to pick fights with my family just because you want to get your rocks off (unfair, ouch), but not René either. Don’t start fights with my Alpha, Sergio tells him, and Geri feels a flare of something hot at the last two words. I’m not breaking this bond, Sergio says. You know what would happen if we did, and I don’t want that. We’re getting along now, he says, we’re trying at least, and you better get on board or I will find a different agent, brother or not.

René is stunned, so is Geri. René tries to argue. Sergio, you don’t have to do this. You don’t need him. We can break that bond, get you a psychotherapist, deal with the repercussions. You don’t want to be mated, Sergio. You don’t want to be mated to _him._ You don’t _need_ him, Sergio, you don’t need _him_. You only need _me_. I’m the Alpha, Sergio, and I say this needs to _stop_ before you get hurt.

Geri already knows those words were a mistake before René has even finished speaking.

Sergio straightens to his full height. Lips pulling back to show sharp teeth, eyes flashing dangerously, a growl rumbling from his chest. He’s angry, completely livid, rage bubbling close under the surface. It’s as if there’s a thundercloud in the room now, dark and dangerous, and any second now lightning will strike.

Geri watches and doesn’t know if he should be scared or… or turned on. René’s taking a step back, Geri wants to retreat as well. At the same time he wants to take a step forward, closer to Sergio, to that fire, that anger, that heat. Wants to be closer, reach out and touch.

He thinks: I have never met anyone like this. And he thinks: He’s mine now. My Omega.

Sergio doesn’t notice any of it. He’s entirely focused on René. Do you really think that? He asks, and his voice is so cold, so icy that a shiver runs up René’s spine. Do you really think that, since you’re the Alpha and I’m the Omega, you get to tell me what to do? Or because you’re my brother? Or my agent? Do you really think that you get to dictate my _life_?

René raises a placating hand, the gesture feels condescending even to Geri, who instinctively takes a step closer to Sergio, a move that brings him to Sergio’s side. The Omega throws him a brief look, but doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t lean away like he used to do when Geri came too close. Geri tries his best not to throw René a smug look, he’s not sure he’s entirely successful.

René’s glare intensifies. Come on, Sergio, he says and throws Geri a sneer. He says obviously Geri must have brainwashed Sergio. He says that is the only reason Sergio is acting up right now. He says that Sergio should stop being emotional and get a grip.

Geri can feel Sergio vibrating with fury beside him, shaking with anger, ready to explode. He’s about to lash out at his own brother, Geri can feel it, he can already sense the violence in the air, he can almost _taste_ the fight…

And while he’d be all for René getting punched in his stupid insulting face, he doesn’t want Sergio to be the one who does it.

He takes over. You need to get out, he tells René. Right now, before I punch you in the face. Do not come back here unless Sergio invites you to come. Do not let me see you anywhere near here until he’s ready to see you. Do not fucking insult your own brother even more than you already have. Get out, now, or I will fucking _hurt_ you.

René leaves. Maybe because of what Geri said. Maybe because of how Geri put his hand on Sergio’s shoulder for comfort and Sergio didn’t shrug it off. Maybe because of the look on Sergio’s face... Maybe because of all these things… but he leaves.

Once he’s gone, door slammed behind him, Geri turns to Sergio. He doesn’t hug him, even if he kind of wants to, because he can tell that if he tried to give his Omega a hug, he would get punched. Sergio’s eyes are huge now, huge and dark and shimmering. He’s flushed with anger and hurt, fists balled and posture stiff. His eyes are wet.

Geri doesn’t know what to do, so he does nothing. And is completely shocked when Sergio suddenly pushes close and hides his face in Geri’s chest.

It doesn’t last long - just a few seconds where Geri barely dares to breathe and barely dares to _touch_ before Sergio is already pulling back. He throws Geri a confused, annoyed glare and is gone from the room before Geri can say anything. He stays firmly away for the remainder of the day (the three o’clock meeting is cancelled, because what’s the point right now) and Geri doesn’t know what to do. He thought they were making progress...

Geri goes to bed confused and a bit angry. Things would be so much easier if his mate wasn’t so skittish and prickly. Geri’s trying his best, so why can’t Sergio do the same?

It’s almost two in the morning when Geri’s door creaks open and there are quiet footsteps coming towards his bed. The footsteps pause, hesitantly, but then the mattress dips and there is Sergio, curling up at Geri’s side. Not close enough to touch, but almost. Geri smiles and, carefully, doesn’t reach out. Progress, he thinks. Progress.

Sergio doesn’t talk to René for a full two weeks after this, and they only make up when their parents force them to. Things are stiff and awkward for a while, but they get over it. It helps that Geri is trying to win the rest of the Ramos family over with mixed success and with that provides endless entertainment for the brothers. Sergio’s parents, by the way, are reluctant to like Geri. But he’s not giving up on them just yet. He’s too damn _stubborn_ to give up. They’ll come around, won’t they? They’ll start to like him. After all, Sergio came around too. One Ramos down, the rest will follow…

Eventually.

***

When Sergio meets Geri’s family for the first time, everything goes _swimmingly_. He’s welcomed with open arms and all of Geri’s parents, uncles and cousins immediately start pampering and feeding him. Geri is jealous and annoyed that people keep insinuating he’s not taking good enough care of his mate (Sergio and he can barely agree on what to have for breakfast on the mornings they spend together, so how is he supposed to feed Sergio better?!) and afterwards accuses Sergio of playing up the ‘poor little innocent Omega’ act just to make Geri’s family like him.

Sergio gives Geri a challenging smirk and doesn’t deny it. He does however say that they could meet Geri’s family again, he’d be okay with that, it wasn’t so bad to meet them. He smiles at Geri as he says this, and Geri can only smile back.

Progress.


End file.
